what the future holds
by liongoddess
Summary: tamaki and the gang go to america to find an old friend. once they do they find out it isn't as happy as it all seems. what will happen? only the future knows. originally made for kyoya but turned mori as kyoya would be OOC the whole story. explanation in story! rated m for future lemons and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N ok so this is set in the round rock/ Austin/Hutto area but the schools towers and certain buildings in this story are not real. at least not there. so with out further ad********o******** let the story begin!**

******p.s.********this story was originally made Kyoya as the main love interest but he did not fit the profile. Mori fit wayyyyy better, so he is now the main love interest. Sorry about that. Also a shout out to my ONLY favorite/follower...LINDZM89, I would like to thank you as you helped me put out the next few chapters.****  
{000000000}**

"No way, lo'. I mean it'd look good on me because I'm the scho-"

"-ol slut?" I asked, my best friend Emily, while picking at the from fitting dress.

"yuppers yuppers, and you"re not! now it's my turn to try it on! hand it over here and nobody gets hurt!"

"okay, okay,okay!. fine. you win shesh!" I said slightly annoyed.

"okay!, yeah, this looks good no me I'm going to steal it from you tomorrow."

"why? whats tomorrow?" I asked slightly confused tomorrow was the 26th a Monday at that to...

"the start of school! remember we start late this year because of the renovations the school did to make it self better?" Emily said flabbergasted.

"oh yeah I for got penning high got a make over by the dignitary's so school looked better." later we found out that all schools got renovated.

"Loki fugisaka! I am shocked you forgot about it!"

"I'm just nervous. It'll be fine tomorrow, I promise" I said as i pulled on my pjs.

"wow cute pajamas."

"thanks, Emily" my pajamas were simple dark green silk cami and boy short bottoms. I slid mt leather jacket on after

"Loki. you're still tense. it's mirror time!" she all but shouted in my ear.

"ow! okay! fine lets get this over with."

"okie dokie!" Emily sand as she dragged me down the hall where the full length mirror was.

"okay now look and see what you can/must/will/want to see 'kay? it"s all in your head, and how you look at it."

"I know Emily we do this every time you come over, I know what to do."

"okay, we have 5 minuets. starting now!"

I took a deep breath and looked at the mirror.

I saw a girl with a short bob of light dyed blond hair,slanted green eyes, and a button nose. she was fit, nearly 6 ft. last time she checked, with long legs and an amble bust line for a girl who just turned 16. this girl stared at me and I stared back. I waved, she waved back. to my surprise, this girl was me.

"okayyy! time is up! and now time for bed! we have a big,big**,big** day tomorrow!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah. just go to sleep you nut!" I yelled at her as she walked down to her room, well the guest room, but with Emily here all the time she claimed it as her room.

"good night Emily!" I called down the hall. the response I got was a bang and a very sleepy "owww"

Chuckling, I went to bed, thinking of the day to come.

** {the next morning}**

I woke up to the sound of of my phone going off,

"ugggggfffffff." I groaned while reaching for it, I looked at the caller I.D., staring wide eyed at the number for a moment before answering.

"ugh. I told you guys about the time difference, like, three times now!"

"we know Loki, we just drove in to Texas for a fashion shoot." the voices chimed from the other side of the phone.

"okay then why did you guys call me so early?" I asked a bit confused. Those to hated getting up early more than I do.

"we were wondering if we could stay with you while we are, don't worry it's only for two weeks."

two weeks? I've handled worse than that."yeah sure no problem, just come over after I'm off school. 'kay?"

"'kay." they said in unison.

"bye guys"

"bye Lokiiiii" they sang.

I laughed after they hung up. they really were to funny. I got dressed in a green top with with tigers all over it, black skinny jeans, lime green chucks, a leather bomber jacket, and a pair of green shades and a teal beanie.

"Okay now it's time to get Emily up and get to school, after all how many times do you get to start high school for the first time?

"Emily Torrez! get up right now or I'm leaving you hear to be late and miss school on the first day!"

At that she shot up out of bed and pulled on a grey tee shirt with lace down the back in flower patterns and black skinny jeans with gold roman sandals. I just laughed and waited in the car thinking about the call I had gotten this morning. Just then a giggle and a car door opening and closing broke my train of thought.

"where to, miss fugisaka?" the driver asked

"penning high school freshmen lot" Emily told the man where to go and turn while I thought once again about the call, it was out of the blue, weird, and totally what I knew the twins were gonna pull the minute I looked at the collar I.D..

"hey, Loki, we're hear!" Emily said as I looked out the window,

"huh, so we are, well come on then! lets get going!" I said trying not to blush and the limo pulled out of the lot, feeling people stare at me.

"come on lo' get a grip your family broke the Forbes top 400 list a month and a half ago and now you climbing higher and higher every day!" Emily all but shouted at me.

"ssh! I don't want the whole school looking at me like I'm a freak, okay? The limo was bad enough already. lets just get in side and go to school."

"okay I gotta go to class, see ya later, your grace." she bowed low enough for her shoulder length hair to touch the floor.

"oh shut up Emily. I gotta go see ya at lunch!" I said as I walk to class where I met up with my other friends in class.

While the teachers were talking all though the day, I kept thinking about the call. by the time lunch rolled around I was starving. right before I took my first bite of pizza, my phone goes off.

"Hey, guys whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing, done with the shoot, wanna go to lunch with us for your break?" they asked hopefully

"Can't sorry I have to be a junior to leave campus for lunch, witch I was eating, by the way, before you called." I told them annoyed.

"okay, no problem, we will bring lunch to you!" they chimed before hanging up.

"no! GUYS?!" no answer. shit. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were coming to my school with food. right then I saw my friends walk over to me but before they could sit principal Markson called every body out on to the main lawn for an event,

"huh, wonder what that is, got any clue lo'?"

"not one"

"well lets go check it out people!" our other fried Sara said.

"okay" all three of us said at the same time.

We walked out to the lawn, sanding on the benches in the back of the field, that way we could see better that most people out here. Every body was talking and having fun when 3 black town cars pulled up in front of us all. In the back and front 12 bulking guards got out in total and surrounded the door. as tall we were on the benches even we couldn't see over their heads, that was until a large hand told them to back off a bit.

"oh fuck..." I whispered as I hoped down and ran through the crowd to the front, were I could see two flags were flying from each car,Japan and France.

I went back in a few rows as not to be seen by them. '_holy crap... it's, it's ,no it can't be...'_

Right as I thought that Tamaki stepped out of his guards and said:

"why hello my fair ladies! I need your help finding some one whom we think attends here at this school. can you help us?"

At that all the girls went wild and said yes.

** {end chapter one.}**

oh i am evil and i love it!

**please r&r it feeds my soulllllll**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey every body! here is chapter two! I apologize for any spelling, grammar, and ****punctuation**** errors, as it is not been beta-ed. So on with the story!**

"Oh, no, no, this can not, I _repeat,_ not be happening"

I ran back to where Sara and Emily stood, both staring in shock at the limos.

"Whoa" was all Emily said staring at Tamaki as he spoke.

"...so what we need you lovely ladies to do is to go to the gym while all the boys return to their regular classes"

All the boys groaned when they heard this, but started back to their classes as the lunch bell rang.

"As for you, princesses, once you get to the gym we request you sit on the risers. Me and my friends will then interview you and take notes, those of whom we like best will get a kiss on the cheek form all of us!" Tamaki shouted, making the girls swoon and cry, my friends included. Great. They're not here _for an hour_ and they have the girls wrapped around their fingers. "oh, brother, this is gonna take a while..." I muttered under my breath as Emily and Sara turned towards me and started gibbering in girl talk, witch sadly I am not fluent in, even though I_ am_ a girl. "Oh, wow they're all so handsome" Sara crooned.

"Yeah, who knew that diplomats would be so sexy?" Emily said, looking every one of them up and down like they were slabs of meat.

"Eww, Emily, don't be a hoe." I warned not liking the look in her eyes, or the look in Sara's for that matter. "Hey, Guys, they're moving in to the gym. We should go in as well." I said trying to distract them from the group of moving body guards protecting the 7 beings in from harm. "Okay, lets go then." Emily said racing down the path to the gym, Sara not far behind her as I brought up the rear. When I finally reached the gym Emily, Sara, and I went to the back part of the gym, or at least I did until they asked for everyone to get in line for interviewing. "oh, look, Sara the lines starting! We need to get in line before it gets to long!" Emily bounced up and down before she looked at me. "Hey, Lo', you coming or what?" she asked, looking at me. "I think I'll sit this one out guys, you know how I am with crowds. I said hugging my leather jacket closer at the thought of all those people. "Well okay if you're sure. We'll tell you all about it when we get back!" Sara called, already half way to the line. "good luck!" I called knowing they wouldn't hear me.

_O O_

It lasted four hours. Four hours of listening to all of those girls try to flirt, talk, and sometimes(read: Emily) try to kiss them.

By now it was the end of the school day and time to crown the winners of the whole event that took place today. But seeing this is for what it truly is, I didn't pay attention to the names just what they looked like.

They all were blonde, wore some form of jacket, and kinda tall.

Nearly all the girls fainted or screamed when they got there kisses. I however just laughed. It was point less and degrading just watching all these girls go Mooney eyed and weak kneed at some pretty boys!

Tamaki bid his "princesses" good day and returned to his friends with a shake of his head. They all nodded and looked worn down, heartbroken, even.

_Now is the time to act._ I thought hopping down from my perch on the risers. As I was walking over to the mass of body guards standing in front of the seven diplomats I heard all the girls whispering about what I was doing.

When I got to the guards, I spoke loud and clear, as not to be misunderstood. "what in heaven and earth made you think you could find her like this?" I heard all noise cut off in the circle. "I noticed all the girls you picked looked very similar." It was hunny who spoke though the circle of guard to me, not even bothering to poke his head out over mori's shoulder. "please leave us alone we have seen every girl here, the roster list says so."

"well what about last minute transfers? Because I go here and you for sure didn't see me be cause, if you did, I'd be at the top of your little list." Tamaki spoke up then "I'm sorry my dear but the time has been spent, and even if you would've been on the top of our list, you didn't come see us, so we must ask you to leave us alone." I smiled, how perfect.

"Oh well, it's to bad really, I wonder how shamed your companies will be if they ever found out you thought your selves higher than a fujisaka."

I turned and started walking towards the door. "wait!" a voice called, I turned just slightly to see Tamaki standing away from his guards a few feet behind me. "hm? Did you say something, Tamaki?" I asked knowing the sun sunglasses and beanie would hide who I was. "It seems he asked who you are miss, and I would do so as soon as possible as it seems we are in no mood to play around with little girls throwing around very big names like that." Kyoya said in a cold tone.

"Ah, Kyoya, still the shadow king I see. Tamaki, still annoying. Hunny, Mori, it's good to see that your still keeping him in place. Hikaru, Karou, still trying to get me in trouble by trying to bring food to school for me, witch I warned you not to do as you would cause a mob of fan girls." I grinned. "well it looks like nothing has changed." Tamaki finally came out of shock to say. "who are you, and how do you know so much about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru told him that for me. "well" "we found her on facebook about a year ago" "and kept in touch. We tried telling you" "but you wouldn't listen to us" "so we hung out, just the three of us" they both said in turn. Tamaki still didn't get it. "But, who is she? I mean she looks like her but she can't be I don't remember Loki being so cold and mean, and no offense to you my fair princess, bitchy." "oh great now you've done it" the twins muttered as they move to my sides to hold me back if needed. I waved them off as I took off my hat and sun glasses. "well, Tamaki, It has been 7 years, not every body stays sun shine and sweetness as they grow, just look at Kyoya."I said turning towards him. Said shadow king just glared at me.

"so is it really you, Loki? Really truly you?" Hunny asked his blue eyes wide and starting to tear. "Oh, Hunny!:" I ran to give him a hug. "you know puppy dog eyes always work on me!" I said while I picked him up and squeezed him tight. Suddenly both of us were picked up by Mori and held even tighter before letting us go "welcome home, Loki." he said as he smiled.

Next was Kyoya he came up and said "I'm glad you're back, Tamaki can now shut up about you, and Haruhi can finally meet you." he said as he hugged me quickly, causing the club to gasp. "well Kyoya I never knew you know how to hug! It's, amazing!" Tamaki said as came over to hug me. "as Mori said, welcome home, Loki" he whispered in my ear, letting go of me. "okay, okay, okay. We've found her and had our fun, but you all forgot the 200+ girls that are still in the room!" Hikaru and kaoru both said wrapping there arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around theirs. "yeah, I think we should go" Hunny said, walking to the doors. "wait! I gotta say bye to a few friends." I said as I looked over the crowds searching for Emily and Sara. "oh! Found them!" I said as I an over to the back, a body guard following me to keep me from being swamped by all the jealous girls. "Hey, guys, I kinda have to go with them, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise!" I called as both Hikaru and kaoru came and got me. "Lets play it up for the girls shall we, Loki?" Hikaru asked "It'll be just like old times!" Kaoru finished I shook my head. "sorry, guys unlike you I have to go here for 4 years, I'd rather not have to defend my self from jealous fan-girls" "Okay, fine, let's go then" they both said leading me out with the rest of the group to the limos that were waiting for us. "It's good to have you back Loki. We all really missed you." Hikaru said as he sat on my right. "Yeah it's been no fun with out our shadow queen" Kaoru said sitting on my left. "I can tell that you guys are up to something. Come on spit it out" I told all of them. It was Kyoya who spoke up. "Well there's a ball that only the best of the best get to attend at fugisaka tower, but I'm sure you knew that and already have plans." he said as the group turned to me. "well yeah I was going to be a good host, wear a dress the twins made me, find you guys and have a good time."

"great! Wheres your house Loki?" hunny said as we arrived at fugisaka tower, the tallest building Texas.

"we're here" was all I said. "huh? What? Did you just say you live here?" Tamaki asked looking in wonder at the tower be fore going in side.

"well yes the top 13 floors are the living space and the other 57 floors are were the work is." I said going to the privet elevator to go to the top floor where I lived. "well come on guys you gotta get ready as well!" I called as they all filed in to the elevator, waiting till we got to the top. "Okay every one! This is Paris, my maid, she will be showing you all your rooms witch are on different floors so you have some peace." I said as she lead every one but the twins away to their floors. "now the fun can begin" was all Hikaru and kaoru said before they walked slowly towards me.

0 0

A/N hey every body! thanks for reading! I have some info for you! Okay, so in this story all the boys are tall, like really tall I made them tall so that they stand out more for the ladies. And cause I like tall guys. So! Here are the heights from tallest to shortest!

Mori:7ft1in

Tamaki:6ft9in

Kyoya:6ft81/2in

Hikaru:6ft3in

Kaoru:6ft3in

Loki:5ft11in

Haruhi:5ft6in

Hunny:5ft3in

yeah hunny is short, but that's why he's so cute!

Till next time friends! please R&R it feeds my soul...and the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

"_Now the fun can begin" was all Hikaru and kaoru said before they walked slowly towards me._

They walked towards me with a dress bag in hand cornering me to the dressing room in the back of my room.

"Loki, we need you change in to this. The ball starts in an hour." Hikaru said, shoving the bag at me.

"Then we need to do your hair and make up." Kaoru finished.

"Okay! Fine! I'll go change!" I muttered as I walked in the dressing room, pulling the dress out of the bag.

"Oh, my god" the dress was beautiful. It was light green, with a fitted bodice, and dragons embroidered on it with the same color thread as the dress, with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires sewn in on the collar and waist, trailing down the skirt to the bottom, highlighting the dragons. _The only problem is, it's backless. _I thought as I slipped it on. _Everybody will see my back, I hope those two brought me something to cover it with._

"Loki, hurry up!" Hikaru wined.

"Yeah, we wanna see you!" Kaoru finished

"Okay! Give me a second, will you?" I called from the dressing room, slipping my leather jacket back on, careful not to damage the bodice. "Okay, here!" I said as I stepped out to show them.

"Loki, why do you have your jacket on? It does not, I repeat, not, look good with the dress! Plus it could damage the gem stones on it!" Kaoru cried, looking at my jacket as if it were a monster from another planet.

"Sorry, guys, but remember? My back? I can't show them like this, I need something to cover it."

"your back? What happened to your back?" Hikaru said, looking at me.

"ugh, Hikaru, you are clueless sometimes!" Kaoru said, digging in his bag.

"Ah, found it!" he cried, tossing me a dark green leather half top that would cover my back, but not the dress.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I slipped my jacket off and turned to put the cover up on. I heard two gasps and realized, while I told them about what happened to me, they had never seen it.

"Oh, Loki, we are so sorry." "If we'd known we would've put a back on the dress" they said in turn.

"No, really, it's okay. I'll tell every one what happened after the ball. Kay?"

"Okay, fine, but you better tell them or we will!" they both said.

"Okay. It's a deal. Let's go enjoy the party." I told them as we made our way down to the 15th floor where the party was.

"It's about time you three showed up. You are almost late." Kyoya said. "Oh and Loki it appears that you are to dance with Mori, as every body else has a "date"." he finished, looking at me, his eyes flitting to Mori.

"Okay, I'm cool with that. But what about Tamaki? Who's his date?" I asked looking at all the young girls in the room.

"Oh, that would be Haruhi, they've dating for the past month." he explained.

"Ah, so our prince finally found his princess?" I asked as Mori danced with Hunny.

"Yes, and she's a commoner as well." he said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I bet his father is quite happy about that."

"Well, he hasn't disowned him... yet, so we think he's okay with it."he said looking over at Tamaki who was dancing with Haruhi.

"Well, they do look good together." I noticed, looking as well.

"Yes. I suppose they do." Kyoya said looking down at me. "Well, it looks like it's your turn to dance with Mori." he said as he walked off to find hunny, I had a feeling that those to were closer than they let on.

"Loki," Mori said, looking down on me, "I know what happened to you, about your scars." I stiffened, that's the most I've ever heard him say at one time.

"what are you talking about?" I asked hoping my voice hid the panic rising in my throat.

"don't worry, I won't tell unless you let me." he whispered as the last song came to a slow stop.

"Thanks, Mori." I whispered as we walked back to the group.

_** 0**__** after the party 0 **_

After the party we all went back to our rooms and change before meeting in my living room to hang out.

"Loki, why do you always were that jacket?" Hunny asked, poking at the leather sleeve.

"Yeah, even when we were little and it was 8 sizes to big you wore it. How come?" Tamaki asked picking up on hunnys curiosity.

"Do you want to tell them now?" Hikaru started

"Or tell them later?"Kaoru finished

"I'll tell them now so they won't bug me about it, guys." I said taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Loki what are they talking about? What aren't you telling us?" Tamaki asked, getting worried.

"It's okay. I'm going to tell you now, or show you that is." I undid my jacket and pulled it off. The tank top I was wearing was low enough so you could see most of my back. I heard them all gasp at they saw. I glanced over at Mori, his eyes were wide, but not with shock, with support, like he was going to help me talk to them if I needed it. I felt eyes on me, I knew what it looked like, I have been in enough mirrors to see that my back, shoulders, and sides were nothing but scar tissue, long, pink, puckered, and still fresh in pain sense. It looked as it had been in a meat grinder then poorly sewn back on.

"Loki, what happened? Who did this to you?" Tamaki asked looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

I closed my eyes preparing to tell them what happened.

"I was ten when we came here for a car race, my family had a driver in the race so we went to support him and fell in love with Austin, so my father built fugisaka tower, so we could come and go as we please, but I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here and live in America. That's why I didn't come back. It was the second game of the season, and my father dragged us out again to go see our diver race. But someone rigged his car to blow up in the second lap. In the panic the followed, I got separated from my family. The next thing I remember is being tied up and whipped, fed, left to rot a few days, let my wounds heal, or in most cases, get infected, then be whipped again." I took a deep breath. Steadying my self for the next part. "then one day they wheeled in a large TV and made me watch as my family wept fake tears over me saying to the cameras, "that they'd give anything to get me back" they never made a move to offer a deal or come looking for me. They left me there for nearly two years, until I was on deaths door. The only reason they found me is because they put me in a box wrapped in a big red bow and dropped me off in front some random ladies house. She was the one who called 911 to come and get me. When they did they took me right to the hospital and tired to keep me alive." I paused to take a breath and continue. "My parents finally heard that I'd been recovered, and was in semi-stable condition, two weeks after the fact. Turns out they had been on a cruise to the Bahamas. And didn't even turn on the TV or look at a news paper until they got home. When they did, they played the overjoyed parents to the letter, claiming they were out searching for me them selves. After that I told them that I was going to live in Austin on my own and that they could go do what ever they wanted. I have only seen them 10 times since." I finished, putting my jacket back on. Hunny ran over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Loki, we didn't know! But now that we do we can help you!" he said pointing at the rest of the group. Mori nodded "we will be there to help you through any thing." he said coming up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

Tamaki was next, "I'm sorry I called you bitchy earlier I didn't know you've through so much." he said as he hugged me tight. The twins simply said, "so no more backless dresses?" that made us all laugh. "well I'm going to get us some snacks, nobody kill each other, 'kay?" I said as I walked in to the kitchen. _These boys never change_...

_**0 point of view change! 0**_

"wow that's a lot to take in." Tamaki said.

"yeah well what surprised me is that she has all of us on different floors." I said. Kaoru picking up where I left off. "she normally has us in the room down the hall when we stay over."

"do you think we can do that?" hunny asked "we can have an even better sleep over!" he cried as he left to find Loki, a minute later he came back and said, "she said yes! she already has out rooms set up for us! the maid paris set them up thinking we would do that!"

_it's a good thing to, Loki telling us this is sure to bring back her nightmares_ I thought as hunny bounced up and down. "hunny calm down, will you? Your gonna break the chair!" kaoru called looking at him with wide eyes as Loki walked back in with a tray of cakes for all of us. "they're ya' go! Some good cake fresh from the cook!" she called flopping down beside Kyoya, not paying attention to were she sat. "Loki, I must ask you to move as this is a one person seat not two." he said looking at her through the side of his glasses. I thought I saw Mori narrow his eyes at that, but I wasn't sure. "oh! So sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention!" she squeaked as she hopped up and tried to grasp a piece of cake, then finding that hunny ate all of it. "oh, Hunny! I was looking forward to that!" she cried as she smoothed out her shirt. "Any way it's time we went to bed any way I have school tomorrow." Loki said as she stared to clean up. "oh, right school, I forgot to tell you, but we will all be attending with you!" Tamaki said before going off to bed. "what?! Hold on all of you are going to be going to penning high?!" she yelled. "of course, after all, we need to learn too." Kyoya said before walking off to his room. Hunny and Mori already left, though Mori walked a little slower then Hunny did, leaving me, kaoru and Loki standing in the living room. "well I think me and Hikaru will go to bed now. Good night Loki." kaoru said before dragging me off to our room.

_**0 point of view change! 0**_

"Loki's back was kinda scary, wasn't it, takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, getting ready for bed, he wanted to the closest to Loki, so we have the room next to hers.

"not scary, Mitsukuni, we just didn't now what she was going to show us." I corrected. "okay, Takashi, lets go to bed." Mitsukuni said from the bed beside mine, he had been with Kyoya for two months, they were happy, but I still worried for my cousin. Kyoya was still very cold and distant to every body else but Mitsukuni. He needed to be watched. Closely. Sighing I went to bed, thinking of the day to come. _How is this going to work? seven privet school students, all going to a public high school, witch their missing friend is attending. This is going to be interesting. _With that last thought I fell asleep.

Her screams woke us first. We were in the room next to hers, so we got there before everybody. By the time they got there Mitsukuni had already searched the room, while I tried to wake Loki up. "Loki, wake up!" I spoke softly so I didn't startle her. When she did wake up she looked at me with wide green eyes. "M-m-m-mori?" she asked, shaking like a lost puppy. I nodded, and she clung to me crying. "Oh, Mori! It was so real! I was back in the room but it was all of you who were strung up hanging there like I did." she said looking up at me from were she was curled in my lap. "It's okay, we are here, no ones been hurt." I told her. Hikaru and kaoru came up to me and looked at Loki, who only buried deeper in to my arms. "Hey, it's okay Loki we're your friends, we'll be down the hall if you need us. Okay?" Hikaru asked her. She only nodded. Kaoru turned towards me, "Make sure she's okay before you leave, having to this the second time will be even harder." he warned me. I nodded, and I meant it. For some reason I felt like I had no I _wanted_ to protect Loki. "Okay then take care" the twins said before leaving.

"Mori?" a small voice asked. "hm?" I asked not wanting to scare her. "can you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone." she asked with a hint of blush on her face. I smiled as I tightened my arms around her, "good night, Mori" she whispered, falling asleep. As I drifted off I thought,_ Tamaki's gonna freak when he sees us tomorrow morning._ _Oh well_.

**A/N hey guys here is chapter 3!**

**Bye for now! R&R it feeds my soul...and the next chapter... **


End file.
